


study break

by lecornergirl



Series: literally just sex wow [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl
Summary: “What if I eat you out when you finish the chapter?” He still hasn’t looked up from his translation, and Clarke isn’t sure she heard him right.“What?” The moments before he replies are long, and she hardly knows what she wants the next words out of his mouth to be.“Finish the chapter and I’ll go down on you. Will that motivate you enough?”





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 would recommend getting tipsy on prosecco and writing bellarke smut to celebrate finishing ur degree

Clarke groans and drops her head onto her book. “Math can suck it. Why do I even need math?”

“Because you want to be a doctor and you need to be able to, I dunno, calculate medicine dosages and stuff,” Bellamy replies, not looking up from his Latin translation.

“But I don’t need trigonometry for that,” she whines. “I’m never going to get through this chapter and then I’m going to fail my final and then I won’t get into med school and—”

“You’ll do it,” Bellamy interrupts her.

“How do you know?”

“What if I eat you out when you finish the chapter?” He still hasn’t looked up from his translation, and Clarke isn’t sure she heard him right.

“What?” The moments before he replies are long, and she hardly knows what she wants the next words out of his mouth to be.

“Finish the chapter and I’ll go down on you. Will that motivate you enough?”

“I—uh—” Clarke squeaks, and he finally lifts his gaze.

“Sorry, are you not into oral? I can do something else if you’d—”

“No!” she cuts him off before he can back down. “I mean, yes, uh. I’m into that.”

“Okay then. Finish your chapter, and don’t try and fool me, I’m going to quiz you. This is for your own good, you know.”

“Yes, you’re a saint,” Clarke mutters, turning back to her problem sets and trying to subtly clench her thighs against the building ache between them. She gets through the chapter faster than any of her math revision to date, and dutifully gives the textbook to Bellamy and lets him ask her about functions and formulae, until he’s convinced she’s learned the material.

“Okay, so, where do you want to do this?” he asks, rubbing the back of his neck. She almost offers him a chance to back out, but it was his idea, and it’s been a while since she got off on something that wasn’t battery-powered.

“This was your idea,” she points out. “Dealer’s choice?”

“Bedroom, then,” he says, and takes her hand, pulling her behind him to his bedroom. Then they’re in his room, and he closes the door behind them even though he lives alone so there’s no one who could interrupt him, and pushes her against the door, threading one hand into her hair and using it to pull her into a kiss. She falters, just for a second, and Bellamy pulls back, a questioning look in his eyes.

“You still good?” he asks.

She’s been dreaming about kissing him for months, but now hardly seems like the time to tell him that. “Still good,” she confirms, and pulls his mouth back to hers. What’s a little making out between friends apparently turned friends-with-benefits?

Bellamy walks them over to the bed, pushing her back until her legs meet the edge and she falls backwards. He follows her down, propping himself up on his elbows, pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw. “Still good?”

“If you don’t start touching me soon I won’t be,” Clarke manages to grumble, and he chuckles.

“Don’t worry, princess, I’ve got you.” He leans down to kiss her again, one hand finding the hem of her shirt and tracing up her side until he finds her breast, palming it through her bra.

“Just take it off,” Clarke complains, and he laughs again, but complies, removing her shirt and bra.

“Pushy, princess,” he chides her, and she grins.

She’s been ready to go pretty much since Bellamy first brought up going down on her, and it doesn’t exactly help when ducks down to tongue at her breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. She barely has time to moan when he’s already moving on, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses on her chest and down her stomach, until he reaches the waistband of her leggings.

He looks up at her, reaching up to squeeze her hand. “Still good?”

Clarke’s not sure the sound she makes is entirely human. “Bellamy Blake, if you don’t touch me soon so help me—”

She cuts herself off with a gasp when he pushes the heel of his other hand against her, still through her leggings.

“What do you think, princess?” his tone is contemplative, and she doesn’t know how he’s remained so calm. “Think I could get you off the first time without even taking your pants off?” his hand is between her legs again, moving in slow, insistent circles, and she pushes against him without thinking about it.

She’s been waiting through several trigonometry problem sets, and it’s not long before she’s crying out as she comes apart for the first time. Bellamy laughs again. “There we go.” He comes back up to kiss her, slow and drawn out, then pulls back again. “Now, I believe I said something about going down on you,” he says, pulling her leggings down and discarding them.

He takes his time, drawing her legs apart and kissing her inner thighs. By the time he finally licks into her, she’s whimpering with the need to be touched.

“Jesus, princess, look at you,” he murmurs, so quiet she hardly hears him. He parts her folds with his tongue, and Clarke’s had this dream, but it’s never been this good. The sight of his head between her legs is better than she could ever have imagined, and he’s doing filthy things with his tongue, things that have her bucking her hips involuntarily and hissing a string of curses.

He brings a hand in, sliding two fingers inside her and licking at her clit. That’s enough to send her over the edge for the second time, but it’s not enough for him, and he keeps at it until she comes again in quick succession.

She reaches down, pulling his face back up to her level, and kisses him, tasting herself on his lips.

“Hi,” she whispers.

He laughs. “Hi,” he returns, dropping down to lie next to her. They lie in silence for a moment, until Clarke yawns.

“So how much do you have left on your translation?” she asks, turning to look at him.

“Uh… maybe 20 minutes worth, why?”

“Cool,” Clarke says, pulling Bellamy’s blanket over her. “I kind of really want a nap, but wake me up when you’re done and I’ll blow you.”

“Clarke.” She can’t properly pick apart his tone, but there’s affection there, and concern. “You don’t have to do that.”

“No, I know,” she says, grinning at him. “I want to. Now don’t you have some Latin to get to?”

Bellamy must realise he’d be a fool to argue, because he presses a quick kiss to her lips and rolls off the bed, disappearing into the living room. Clarke wasn’t kidding about needing a nap—three consecutive orgasms wiped her out—and she drifts off almost as soon as he closes the door.

 

She’s woken sometime later by the feeling of something tickling her feet, and she opens her eyes to see Bellamy sitting at the foot of the bed. He sees her watching, and looks a little sheepish.

“I, uh, was going to wake you up by kissing you, but that seemed a little skeevy, so…”

“Yeah, good call,” Clarke laughs. “Did you finish your translation?”

“I’d offer it to you for checking, but it’s not like you could verify it,” he smirks.

“Yeah, I guess we’re just going to have to use the honour system.” She pats the space on the bed next to her. “Now come on, it’s your turn.”

He follows willingly, immediately drawing her into a kiss. She tugs at his shirt, and he breaks the kiss long enough to allows her to pull it over his head. He tries to pull her back in, but she puts a finger against his lips and winks at him.

She starts kissing her way down his torso, cataloguing every inch in her mind to return to at a later date. She unbuckles his belt, undoes his fly, and pulls his boxers and jeans over his hips in one move. He’s already hard, and he swears when she wraps her hand around the base of his dick.

Clarke hasn’t put a lot of thought into what Bellamy’s dick might be like—not a lot that she’d admit to, at least—but it’s better than she could have expected, and she can’t wait to get her mouth on it. She looks up just as she’s about to flick her tongue over the tip, and he’s looking down at her, and there’s something in his expression that she’s definitely going to return to, but she has more important things to do right now.

She takes him in her mouth and his head falls back, and he begins muttering a steady stream of swearwords and “oh, fuck, Clarke”s, and she was already pretty into the whole situation but the rawness of his voice is really doing it for her, and the ache between her thighs is building up again.

He reaches down to grab her hair and pull her head up, and her lips detach from his dick with a wet ‘pop’. “Oh, fuck me,” Bellamy groans, and she smirks.

“Can I?” his eyes fly open in response, and the only thing she sees in them is the same need mirrored in her.

He reaches towards the nightstand, and by the time Clarke realises he’s going for a condom he’s already rolling it into place. “Still good?” she asks, going for a teasing tone but falling somewhere between there and desperate. He growls, reaching for her, and she wastes no time straddling him and sliding down onto his dick.

She sighs, rolling her hips, and Bellamy brings his hands up to hold her steady. His hips are bucking up to meet hers, but it’s not _enough_ , and she leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Bellamy? _Fuck me_.”

She hears him growl again, and he flips them over. Her legs wrap around him almost of their own accord. She gasps as he pushes into her, taking control of the rhythm, and she reaches up to kiss him, one of her hands in his hair and the other clinging to his back.

All of a sudden, his fingers are stroking at her clit, and she’s clenching around him again, and then she feels his whole body stiffen for a moment as he comes right after her.

Bellamy goes to dispose of the condom after a few moments, and Clarke feels herself drifting off again. As he returns to the bed, she realises they never actually talked about what this means for them, but when he gets under the covers he immediately wraps his arm around her and pulls her against him. Her last thought as she drifts off to sleep is that they can figure it out in the morning.

She’s not worried.


End file.
